1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information presentation apparatus which recommends information matching with a user's preference to a user.
2. Background Art
In the modern society civilized in information, an amount of information which is provided by various media such as the Internet is immeasurable. Therefore, it is becoming difficult for a user to select information useful to the user from among an enormous amount of information. Under the circumstance, there is a technology of extracting preference information of a user (what kind of information interests the user) from an action history of the user, and recommending information suited to the preference of the user.
In such a recommendation technology, as a larger amount of the action history of the user such as an item purchase history is accumulated, the accuracy of extracting the preference of the user becomes higher, so that a more proper item can be recommended. On the other hand, a similar item may be always presented. Therefore, the recommendation result does not have freshness and unexpectedness to the user, and hence there is a possibility that the user gets bored with the recommendation system. In order to solve this problem, in recent years, a technology of imparting unexpectedness to a recommendation result has started to be developed.
According to JP 2008-117122A, from among recommendation results obtained by using an action history of another user having an interest similar to that of a target user, an item which is far from an interest ontology of the target user is recommended as an item with unexpectedness. According to JP 2009-230334A, an item having an item attribute different from an item attribute contained in an action history of a user is recommended as an item with unexpectedness. In addition, an item obtained by using a user model different from a user model generated by the action history of the user is recommended as an item with unexpectedness.